Who says a Genius can't look good in bloomers?
by The Ruff Pusher
Summary: Things get more than a little heated in Chaldea during Nerofest. While the Master's away on a rayshift, Da Vinci gets naughty and ropes the good doctor Roman in for a good ride. mature/smut


**Note: This story is a work of fiction. It has many content of adult nature. If you do not want to read such content, please close your browser window or press the convenient back button.**

* * *

"Why are you doing this?"

Romani Archaman gritted his teeth, his fists clenched around the fabric of his shirt as he experienced the most exquisite, mind-numbing pleasure. The Mona Lisa's visage-or at least the perfect ratio face representing the ultimate beauty-lurked just between his legs. Her mouth formed a tight, suctioning seal over his cock. The warm, slimy embrace sent shivers up his spine, even as her tongue coiled and slithered all around the tip. Her eyes scrunched in amusement at the frantic gasps the good doctor made. She made a grunting chuckle from deep within her throat, which made her mouth vibrate pleasurably around his length.

The Heroic Spirit Leonardo Da Vinci, summoned in the female form of his most famous creation the Mona Lisa, smacked her lips as she ended her sweet torture of the doctor's cock-temporarily. Contrary to her usual wear, Da Vinci was clad in a tight-fitting white shirt and crimson bloomers, each of which wrapped tightly around the woman's body and accentuated her ample bust, her thick hips, and the luscious curves of her thighs. "Fufu. It's 'Nerofest'," she explained. "Most of the Master's Servants have all been drawn to that Nero's little game. And the other staff are taking a breather."

"They are?" Roman asked, horrified.

"Well, because I told them to take a break for the day," Da Vinci said, smiling proudly as if she hadn't just said something highly irresponsible. "And I did all that just because I noticed you going around all stressed-like, Romani. You're like a powderkeg ready to blow. You need to relaaax. And what better way than a little romp in the hay with the world's most beautiful woman?"

"Somehow that doesn't really make me all that excited."

"Well, maybe you're not, but this guy definitely is," Da Vinci said, licking her lips. "Maybe we'll just ask him, huh?"

Before the doctor could say or do anything, Da Vinci grabbed his cock again and leaned forward to wrap her lips around it. She took as much of it into her mouth as she could, making loud, squelching sounds at the back of her throat as her spit went on overdrive lubricating his entry. Then, she spit him out, showing to him his cock bathed in her spit; before she gently sucked on the head, like it was a rare treat, focusing her mouth on it, while she pumped his the slick base of his cock with her hands. Her motions gained speed; and soon she was bobbing her head back and forth, expertly kneading him with her fingers while her tortured his tip with her mouth.

Dr. Roman could not hold back his delighted moans, so engrossed in Da Vinci's spine-tingling fellatio. Feeling his peak coming, he focused himself, taking a few deep breaths, distancing himself from the pleasure.

Perhaps noticing, Da Vinci locked eyes with him for a second, before she grabbed his hands and placed them on the back of her head. She ran his fingers through her luxurious brunette hair before locking them firmly over her scalp. Roman realize he had his hands wrapped around her head. An rare, rash moment of instinct made him grasp it a little more tightly and push forward with his hips. Gasping, he realized his mistake when he glimpsed Da Vinci's triumphant eyes, but by then it was too late. It just felt so good.

Da Vinci reached around his waist and pulled him forward into her. Da Vinci's blowjob grew rapid and sloppy, as she began thrusting him into her mouth, filling it completely like it was a cocksleeve and pushing deep into her throat. She slobbered all over the doctor's crotch. Still gripping her head, the doctor felt time slow as he could feel every point of his senses being directly stimulated by the perfect woman, pushing him firmly over the edge. Finally, with a little encouragement from Da Vinci, he started thrusting his hips up, making the woman choke a little from his length.

"Graah..! Da Vinci... I...!" He would cum soon, and he couldn't stop it anymore.

Da Vinci pulled back, and for a moment he thought she'd be blue-balling him. But in the instant they locked eyes he saw her poised over the head of his cock, her lovely lips parted wide to show the slimy inside of her mouth; and he could feel her hot breath on his length, could see her pointed, mischievous look. She wanted it to shoot up there, to stain the mouth of that perfect woman with hot, delicious cum.

Then she was wrapped around him again, taking him deep into her throat, suckling on him viciously and loudly, drawing loud squelches that would not fail to be heard by the whole damned Chaldea if people were there. Da Vinci's mouth was a furnace from which he could never escape, and where he finally fell right over the edge, succumbing to the Heroic Spirit' s temptation.

His cock erupted; hot, fresh seed pumped right into her waiting mouth. He could almost feel it burst right down her throat, filling it up, then pushing all the way down it to her gut. His cock pulsed many times, and each throb and jerk made him felt like he were popping out years of pent-up stress and hardship. The literal volume shot straight from his balls should be an overwhelming amount, and yet Da Vinci's lips were like a seal that kept it all within, even as it made her breathing rapid, her cheeks bulge, and her throat work visibly as she coaxed and wrung out his potent heat. And through it all, she kept her eyes locked on his.

When it was over, and he lay gasping like a fish out of water, Da Vinci stood, somehow looking like she was able to smile despite the fresh load of cum inside her mouth. Remarkably, nothing spilled past her puckered out lips, but she did preen and pose before the doctor, and showed to him the visible bumps that traveled down her throat, as she audibly swallowed his seed bit by bit. The sight of it made Roman's softening cock spring back to life.

"Ah, that hit the spot," Da Vinci said, opening her mouth and letting her tongue wiggle out. No trace of his cum was left that he could see. "This proves I was right, Romani. You _are_ backed up in there."

"You are a strange one," was all Roman could say. He made to stand, and tried to hide his throbbing erection inside his pants. But the Heroic Spirit approached, and pushed him back down.

"Nuh-uh," she said, her voice a sultry whisper. "Not just yet."

"Da Vinci, I really have to-what the heck is that?" he almost shrieked, as he saw something that made his voice rise higher than a girl's. Da Vinci had slithered her red bloomers down, then turned around to display the obscene, vibrating thing that was lodged right inside her asshole. After a pronounced, wet pop, she pulled the object out, revealing her pink, puckering hole, which gleamed with juices.

"What use is a genius's mind if one cannot apply it to all sorts of pursuits?" Da Vinci said, smiling, as she wiggled her ass out towards him.

"I repeat: you're a strange one," Roman said. He seemed mesmerized by the sight of Da Vinci's puckered asshole, which drew closer as she slowly stepped backward. There was no question as to her intentions, as the hole was clearly aimed at his stiff manhood, which seemed to strain to pierce that lewd crevice. And Roman was horrified to find that he didn't look away, and seemed to anticipate it with a sharp thrill up his spine.

"And a genius. In many things. I tell you, Romani, if my mouth was heavenly to you, then this hole of mine shall surely drain your soul right out. My genius anal technique will reduce you to a pile of insensate, unrecognizable goo. Count on it."

"Can't we just get back to work already..." he said, half-hearted.

She didn't respond, but pounced backward, aiming her ass directly on top of his upright pecker. Without preamble, her pert buttcheeks landed on his lap, burying his cock in the valley between-and from there he felt the tip pressing against Da Vinci's rear. When he was forced to push on in, Romani clenched his teeth and gasped; though tight and restrictive, Da Vinci's splendid anal walls-already somehow well-lubricated by the toy-had no problem swallowing his full length.

"Kkhh-haah! Da... Vin...!" He shuddered as she descended further, his cock now buried deep inside her tight rear. Da Vinci looked back over her shoulder with a brazen, lustful expression; the grip of her walls squeezing around him. And then, he was sheathed fully up to his hilt, handily impaling the Heroic Spirit's bowels with his cock.

"Nice, isn't it? I know full well how to please a man, like this, and this-!" Bold action followed brazen words, as she began to execute a controlled squeezing pressure with her anal walls, milking his trapped cock. Roman writhed in the sweet agony of unlimited pleasure, his senses exploding all around him. Romani was not a spring virgin, not by any means, and yet what he experienced in Da Vinci's asshole went far beyond any gripping hand, or virginal pussy, or wanton mouth. "Come on, come on, if you're gonna come, now's the best time. Here, let me help-one, two, three!" Da Vinci's sweet, teasing voice came in unison with fresh, controlled squeezes of his cock driving the doctor further up the wall. He lay back, practically paralyzed by Da Vinci's masterful ministrations, and she wasn't even thrusting back and forth. Her grip on his manhood was like checkmate: the torment of a playful bully who delighted in his suffering.

Something snapped inside Roman, something primal rooted in the very nature of his being. Roaring a cry, he drove past a surprise Da Vinci-pushed her to the floor. He mounted her from behind, hovering above her back like a dog, then drove his thick cock inside her asshole, before pistoning in and out. They rutted and howled like beasts: Da Vinci finding exquisite pain and pleasure at having her asshole reamed, and Roman indulging his carnal senses as he fought to seek his own release.

Eventually, even Da Vinci lost her composure, her elegant control over her anal walls weakening into instinctive squeezes, which nonetheless milked the doctor for everything he had. It did not take long for the doctor to reach his peak, exploding inside her guts with all the force of a jet. Da Vinci pressed her forehead to the floor, luxuriating in the intense feel of her bowels being filled by Roman's warmth. It was such a naughty, raunchy situation that a shudder went up her spine and coursed through her body. When the panting doctor exited her, she had the presence of mind to keep her well-trained ass-muscles closed, and they did-not a single drop of Roman's white cream left the hole.

She sighed, smiling to herself. Both loads had been quite large and potent. She had been proven right, and at the least she has accomplished her objective in pacifying the good doctor, who held himself responsible for Chaldea and so much more. She made to rise, but then caught a glimpse of the doctor's body, hurling itself towards her, before she was yet again, knocked to the ground. She felt his warm body coil around him, like a man embracing one's lover.

"Ah... Doctor? Roman, what's wrong, we're done? Did you..." She trailed off, her eyebrows rising when she felt his hot erection press against her navel, when he began pawing at her body like a ravenous thing. He pulled her shirt up, baring her body-she hadn't worn anything underneath the white shirt-and using it to tie her arms up over her head. "Oh my, doctor. How forward of you. But you can't do this to an employee-this is sexual harassment. You'll get fired-Hyaah!"

She was surprised by his bold actions. His mouth traveled all over her body, biting and licking without hesitation. He nuzzled her neck and laid soft kisses there, making Da Vinci's body tingle from the pleasure. He worked his way down to the soft slope of her shoulders; and then seized her perfect, teardrop-shaped breasts and traced his tongue all over them. Her nipples hardened; as he began to lay claim to her with his spit. He flicked his tongue over the areolas, alternating between left and right, while flicking his thumbs over them-until she began gasping from pleasure.

"Ai, _merda_ ," she murmured breathlessly. His hot breath now traveled over her smooth, flat stomach, inching further and further down to her shaved pussy. His ponytail had gotten loose, and now his hair fell all over her, tickling the skin where they touched.

Then, after a few moments, Roman paused, still holding steady above her, his throbbing cock now poised above her squirming, weeping pussy.

Da Vincin tried to meet his eyes, tried to get a sense of what the man wanted. She was ready for this, all things considered-she'd made her bed at the start, and she would lie down in it. But something seemed different with the doctor.

"Are you sure about this, Dr. Romani?" she whispered. She held her breath, tensing as he rubbed his cock over the entrance of her slit.

Something flashed in the doctor's eyes, and then he plunged forward, burying his cock deep inside her. She breathed out slowly, accepting his warmth as it entered another orifice once again-this time inside her pussy. Da Vinci bit her lip as the doctor grunted and hissed, her pussy walls tight and velvet smooth around him. Romani wasted no time pumping into her, at a pace she found oddly soothing. The doctor was massive and thick as she'd experienced with her asshole, and yet he moved inside her as if he were making love to a lover, drawing out each thrust so they could each experience the heated intensity of their joined coupling.

Eventually, either Romani tired of it, or he became impatient-he began claiming her with increasing speed, his lap crashing against Da Vinci's, making loud slapping noises in the air. She moaned appreciatively at the feel of his heavy, desperate thrusts. It was fun to tease and dominate and gain the upper hand; but it also felt nice to lie back, to be possessed, suppressed, and be claimed by a young, studworthy cock. Romani's rhythm got to the point that even the Heroic Spirit was taken aback, feeling like she were floating on a sea of pleasure.

...Which was strange, because she knew her body inside and out, and this should not be-

"Wha... what's happen..." She blinked, saliva drooling out her slackened mouth. She gazed down, finally detecting the piece of magic that was now afflicting her body. There was a mark of sorts on top of her navel, glowing bright red, and it had not been there before. "Romani, what the... what have you done?"

The doctor leaned down, and grasped the tip of Da Vinci's outstretched tongue between his lips. "Nothing to concern yourself over. You're a Heroic Spirit, I'm sure nothing bad's going to happen." She felt a dark, delicious shudder course through her body at Roman's deep, husky voice, and the predatory look that gleamed in his normally gentle eyes. "It was designed to ensure any woman, no matter what, would be able to bear the man's child."

"Eh?"

"The chance isn't 100%, Da Vinci, but we sure as heck are gonna try for it, won't we?" Romani asked, tauntingly, even as the chilly shuddering in Da Vinci's body blossomed into helpless, naked fear. Her pussy squirmed, subconsciously fighting to keep him out, yet all that did was make him grunt in pleasure.

"Romani-stop-" she said, trying to use her strength to escape.

"Nuh-uh," he said with a smirk, imitating the way she'd said it just minutes before. "Your pussy's mine now." And then he leaned into his claiming of her, plowing her insides with rapid, rapacious glee, his hips bouncing on hers with loud, meaty slaps that made no attempt to hide their now-animalistic mating. Whatever magic Roman had used, Da Vinci could not undo it, not in her current state anyway. Her mind was split in two: one half struggling against Roman, the other so turned on by the sudden change that she preened and luxuriated in the naughty sex, no matter what Romani implied.

Stars bloomed as she reached her peak. A great, shuddering wave coursed through her, her pussy walls twitching and squirting her naughty juices all around their joined crotches. Roman handily rode through those waves, pumping her mercilessly and stimulating her frayed nerves, which were already stimulated well beyond their means. The Heroic Spirit, for the first time since she was summoned, had lost the capacity for thought.

A moment later, Da Vinci came to, blinking and panting, and still feeling Roman's meat filling her insides. She realized she was in a strange position: her back leaned against Roman, the latter raising her legs high by the back of her knees, which locked her from being able to close them; then Roman's hands snaked around and grasped her by her nape, forcing her eyes downward, towards the sigil glowing red on her belly, towards the vigorous cock stirring her up.

"See what you brought us to," the doctor said, his breath hot on Da Vinci's nape. The woman struggled, but could find no strength from her treacherous body-which enjoyed this restrained, helpless position. She could only watch as Roman's cock started to twitch inside, foretelling the burst of another orgasm. "Now all you can do is watch helplessly as I impregnate you."

"Absurd..." she said, though she found her voice trembling. "I cannot..." The peak was coming back, inexplicably, and Roman's constant thrusting upwards wasn't helping.

Roman began muttering something under his breath that Da Vinci couldn't catch. But to her ears, it had all the hallmarks of a spell. _And in this situation..._

"No..! No!" Da Vinci cried, as she bounced haplessly on top of the doctor. Her pussy squirmed, reflecting her fear, even as half of her shivered in anticipation.

"Too late," Roman whispered, biting into Da Vinci's shoulder, and leaving a mark on the formerly flawless skin. "You'll make for a good broodmare..."

"Aaahh... Aaah... Haaaah!" Roman's final thrust was followed by an explosive burst, as thick ropes of semen snaked their way right into her waiting womb. Da Vinci's whole body shook in the face of the orgasm that gripped her at the same time, trying and failing to reject the reality she was being forced to see. Her lips trembled, tears streamed down perfectly crafted cheeks as she saw Roman's pulsing rod pump gallons of his baby-making seed into her. _What had he done_? The chance was impossible, but he couldn't have... he couldn't have- She had to test it, she had to see, to make sure, she had to, she had to-

And yet, even after Roman's orgasm ended, he still was not done. Ignoring Da Vinci's plea to be let go, his still-hard cock now threatened her asshole. This time, Da Vinci did not have the will to exercise her control-and so she screamed, high and hoarse, her cries echoing into the very walls of Chaldea, as Roman plunged once more into her asshole.

* * *

 **An anonymous commission, thank you.**

 **If you'd like to commission a story, feel free to message me here, or on my tumblr, theruffpusherdottumblrdotcom.**


End file.
